Marvel Versus Capcom 2
by Fiehead
Summary: This is rated R because of language, violence, and sexual implications. The story is basically Marvel vs. Capcom 2 with a storyline that makes sense. Please R & R.
1. The Letters of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom or Marvel. This fiction is meant for entertainment purposes only. To get the fiction you should have at least played Marvel vs. Capcom 2, and should also have some sort of idea of the video game history of the characters. This fiction is co-written by Fiehead and Dark Angelus. Enough with the legal stuff onto the fic. This fiction is rated R because of foul language, violence, and sexual implications(No man/man or female/female implications).This chapter was written by Fiehead....

  
  


**Chapter One: Letters of Darkness**

On a rainy Saturday night in central Tokyo, Chun-Li ,in a blue kimono that hung loosely off of her body, sat in her small apartment on the third floor of the Takahisma building and pondered whether or not Ryu will be in the mood for a little action tonight. He had been out for the past half hour buying some groceries for the following week. She had been attracted to Ryu even more than before since his defeat over the demon inside of him.

She laid across a couch with flowering embroidery. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She got up from the couch and walked toward the door.

She answers the door to reveal Ryu in a rain drenched black trench-coat holding two bags of wet groceries. "Here take these," Ryu said to the small woman as he handed her the wet groceries. She grabbed them and walks into the small kitchen down the hall from the living room. Ryu walked into the living room and took off his drenched coat. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and some loose fitting jeans. He sat on the couch and grabbed the t.v. remote from the night stand by the couch. He started to flip through the channels as Chun-Li peeked into the room.

"Hey Ryu could you come to the bedroom for a sec?" Chun-Li asked.

"Sure ,be right there," Ryu replied. He tapped the power button on the remote and laid it back onto the night stand. He rose from the couch and walked into the bedroom. He entered the bedroom to a shocking sight. Chun-Li was spread across the bed ,with the same flowering embroidery as the couch, naked. Ryu cracked a smile and shut the door behind him.

On Sunday morning in New York City Eddie Brock stepped out of his low-rent housing project in a nice black leather jacket and light blue shirt. His designer blue jeans contradicted his financial situation. His $120 shoes seem out of place in the poor neighborhood. His tailor was not that of the normal type. For it was an alien symbiote that Brock had taken on long ago. He walked down the street and into the bussling business district. As he walked down the busy street, his towering figure poking through the crowd like a sore thumb, he spotted a newsstand across the street with a fat man in a brown shirt advertising the paper. He walked down a little further to the crosswalk and crosses the street.

As he neared the stand he heard the advertisements of the fat man. "Onslaught defeated!! Hometown hero's Spider-Man and Venom help to slay the villain!!" the fat guy screamed out into the busy street. Eddie bought a copy of the paper and continued down the street. As he neared the corner his symbiote seemed to beckon at him,"Watch Out!"

Brock stopped and looked around. He looked to the blue sky then at the passing people. Nothing seemed out of place. He felt a sharp pain in his lower back. He quickly turned around to see a familiar figure poised in front of him. "What the hell?!" Brock questioned. "Humph!" the person exclaimed as he punched Brock in the stomach. Brock doubled over in the wake of the crushing blow. "That was a mistake!" Brock exclaimed at his attacker. People started to crowd around the two in hope of seeing a good fight on a Sunday morning. 

As Brock lay on the ground his attacker stepped over him. He had on baggy jeans and a t-shirt. A baseball cap ,backwards, hung over his head. Blood red hairs poked through the opening in the middle of the cap. A beaded necklace hung around the attacker's chest with an evil symbol etched into the middle bead. The attacker is built and his muscle tone is excellent. No wonder he could send a guy like Eddie Brock to his knee's. "You sorry fool, show me your true form!!" the attacker yelled in anger. "Fuck You!" Brock screamed. 

Brock's leather jacket seemed to liquify as did his pants and shirt. The crowd was amazed at such a display. His clothes turned to a bluish black liquid and fused to Eddie's skin, showing off his muscles even more. A white spider appeared on his chest and a hood of the blueish goo overtook his face. Two shocking white eye's and a mouth full of teeth with a long oozing red tongue appears. "WE ARE VENOM!!" the black figure screamed out. He rose from his knees and looked at his attacker. "WE WILL DESTROY YOU!!" Venom screamed at his attacker. "Humph, I would like to see you try.." The attacker said as he took a fighting stance.

Venom lunged at his attacker with his clawed hands extended. The attacker never moved as the hellish monster approached him. Venom slices at his attacker in a rage brought on by something not of Earth. As Venom's hands made contact with his attacker they just flow through. The attacker vanished after the attempted attack. "WE ARE ANGRY!! SHOW YOURSELF!!" Venom yelled again. The crowd cheered at the display of such combat. Venom looked around and as he looked up he saw an unexpected sight. The attacker seemed to appear over Venom in a flash of invisible energy. "Humph!" the attacker grunted again as he started to spin rapidly. He extended his right leg as he came down upon the symbiotic warrior. Lighting crackled around the attackers foot. In a deafening crack Venom was sent into a wild spin from the blow. He spun high in the air and landed head first on the hard concrete. The crowd was awestruck at the force of such an attack.

"WE WILL EAT YOU ALIVE FOR THAT!!" Venom yelled again. Venom picks himself up and dashed at the attacker. He leapt high into the air and screamed "VENOM FANG!!" His body became a projectile of ooze and teeth as he descended at an alarming speed towards his attacker. "What a pitiful display.." the attacker said annoyed. As Venom was almost upon his attacker ,another deafening crack resounded through the business district. Venom fell backward into the front of a corner store. "So weak," the attacker exclaimed as he walked toward the mangled store.

The attacker spotted Venom and grabbed him by the throat. He stood him on a brick wall to the side of the store. The crowd watched in silence. The attacker backed away from Venom and stood straight. He rose his right leg to a 90 degree angle. "Shun-Goku-SATSU!!" the attacker yelled. He moves forward impossibly on one leg. As he made contact with Venom a black wave of energy swept through the city temporarily blinding anyone in its path. As the crowd recovered from the blindness. A red symbol of energy hung in the air. It was the same symbol that had been on the attacker's beaded necklace. Venom laid unconscious against the brick wall. And the attacker vanished. The red symbol still hung in the air. For it was the symbol of the one and only Akuma. 

*Shadowloo HQ, in Thailand*

Major Bison slowly walked down the halls of his huge base. His red suit and blue cape gave him a menacing look. The black armor over his shoulders gleamed in the overhead lights. His broad features cast a spell of fear over all who gaze upon them. The white empty eyes are reminders to everyone of his foes of his psycho powers. As he passed workers they paused whatever they were doing and bowed in respect, or maybe even fear. Bison smiled. Everything was going as planned ever since Onslaught was destroyed ,things have been easier. Half of Interpol had been wiped out in there efforts to combat the evil being. His drug operations were on the rise. He basically controlled the Thai army and none of his enemies had even thought of attacking him. 

He walked down another long corridor, the sound of steel echoing throughout the hallway as he walked. He reached his destination. A massive door stood 15 feet tall, safely guarding the room on the other side. Bison stepped to the side of the door where a panel stood. "Please authenticate ID..." a soft female voice sounded over the panel. "Bison," the major said gruffly into the panel. "Please verify retinal ID.." the female voice said. A small rod extended from the panel. A laser tip blossomed from the end. Bison stared into the laser as it scanned his blank eyes. "Authentication complete, Welcome Major Bison," the female voice said as the door creaked open. 

Bison walked inside the room, it was full of various scientist and workers. The room was bare except for the center were a large table lie. All the activity seemed to be focused on the table. Bison approached the table as all the staff begin to bow in his presence. "How is my specimen?" Bison asked the lead scientist. "He's doing quite nicely sir! He is 80% reconstructed!!" the scientist said happily. Bison looked at the table. A small boy laid there in nothing but a white under garment. The boy was surprisingly muscular for his size. His hair was short spiky and black. His eyes were closed and his arms were laid to the side. The black letters on his forehead gave him an identity. Bison stroked his hair softly. "Your doing fine my boy very fine," Bison said to the boy as if he were his father. Bison ran his finger across the boy's forehead looking at the letters that were tattooed there. The letters were a-b-y-s-s. "ABYSS, sleep tight for soon you shall be awakened.." Bison said, "I want him monitored through all of this!" Bison shouted at the scientist. "Yessir!" the scientist shouted in a military tone. Bison whipped his cape around him and left the room.

*Xavier's School For Gifted Youngster's*

Professor Charles Xavier sat in the room where the legendary Cerebro computer is stored. He sat in his yellow hoverchair in a Vercace suit. He looked at the helmet like device in front of him. Charles often spent his free time scouring the world looking for new mutants. He remembered when each mutant was born and when they died. It was like a hobby. He had the mutant birthrate down to a ratio. One mutant was born every 13.6 minutes. Today he put on the helmet and began to search through the billions of people on the planet. A mutant girl was born in France and a boy in Thailand. The girl was a muscle. She would have super human strength and agility but would be deaf. The boy was very intriguing, he looked as if he was born a mature child. Very odd. The letters a-b-y-s-s kept recurring to Charles. "A-b-y-s-s" Charles thought as he focused in on this child. "Oh my god..." Charles thinks. "A-b-y-s-s is ABYSS!!!" he mutters. 

Charles immediately took off the helmet and caressed his throbbing head. "Someone has brought back ABYSS!!!" he screamed to himself. Charles shuddered at the thought. Abyss was the physical form of everything evil in the entire universe. All acts of sin or evil make him stronger. Some religions call him Satan or Lucifer. He is the cause of all evil in the universe. Someone either so evil or so stupid had brought him back. When he was first incarnated on the Earth he caused many wars and lots of death. He had taken the form of a teenage boy to conceal his identity. The wizard's of the Arthurian era finally sought him out and conjured a spell to seal him. This spell had been so powerful that evil ceased to exist . But as more people started to commit crimes and Abyss grew stronger loosening the hold of the spell. Someone had freed him and given him a form to take. Charles had some calls to make. The world just was just recovering from the wrath of Onslaught. Onslaught was an insect compared to Abyss. Even with the various super powers that be the world may never be rid of him.

  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. New Alliances

Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom or Marvel. This fiction is meant for entertainment purposes only. To get the fiction you should have at least played Marvel vs. Capcom 2, and should also have some sort of idea of the video game history of the characters. This fiction is co-written by Fiehead and Dark Angelus. Enough with the legal stuff onto the fic. This fiction is rated R because of foul language, violence, and sexual implications(No man/man or female/female implications).This chapter was written by Dark Angelus....

  
  


**Chapter 2: New Alliances**

  
  


Somewhere in the icy mountains of Switzerland, Chris Reidfield reloaded his Glock 47 hurriedly as a big looming green lizard like creature hunkered toward him, its huge bone like claws gleamed with an odd mixture of crimson blood and snow. Chris brought the Glock up to his face but stumbled from the wound at his side and lost the Glock 47 in the endless continuum of white snow. Chris stumbled back as the huge lizard like creature rose its spiny claw in the air and brought it down upon Chris. Chris closed his eyes in anticipation of the death close at hand and saw Claire lying a couple of yards away ,a pile of red snow surrounding her, and Leon impaled upon a sickle of ice and the ravaged body of Jill at his side, mauled beyond recognition. Suddenly a shot rang out across the icy landscape of death and the lizard like creature fell over with a huge gaping hole in the center of its forehead. Chris opened his eyes and turns around to see the smiling face of Jill with a M3S Benelli Shotgun."He must be delirious.." Jill yelled over the harsh wind toward Leon, as Chris smiled one last time and passed out, Leon and Claire applied bandages to his wounds. 

In the same place about a mile away in the deathtrap of nature a short stocky hairy man stared into the face of his enemy, a huge muscular blond-headed man with gleaming fangs and unbelievably sharp claws. Wolverine licked the blood off of his face as the 3-inch long gashes slowly withered away to nothing. A sinister smile crossed the face of his foe, Sabretooth. "How you like that you little punk mother fucker," cackled Sabretooth as he lunged for Wolverine and buried his claws into Wolverine's gut. 

Wolverine doubled over and coughed up a massive amount of blood. Wolverine grabbed Sabretooth's hand and pushed himself off of the claw embedded in his stomach. Sabretooth was on him again in mere seconds ripping at the shreds of his parka. Wolverine felt the beast build inside of him with each blow he received, until he could no longer hold it in. Wolverine let out an inhuman growl of rage that came from the now unleashed beast inside of him. Sabretooth jumped back and a smile spread across his facial features, "Finally let it out huh? About time Wolvie boy, How does it feel? At least now I'll have a challenge!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," is the only reply Logan gave to Victor Creed for it was all he was capable of since the only thing remotely human about him was now his appearance. Wolverine launched at the threat to his survival and plunged his claws into Sabretooth's chest and continued to stab him repeatedly as Sabretooth just laughed on and on.

"Don't you remember Logan! I've got the adamantium now! You really think you can harm me?"

Logan continued to gut Sabretooth to no avail as the wounds healed as fast as he could make them. Sabretooth hoist Logan up by his hair and swung him across the snowy field. Sabretooth continued after Logan and uppercut him into the air making four red gashes across his chest. Sabretooth began to drool as the psychotic beast within him also began to emerge. Sabretooth forced his hand into Wolverine's stomach and half dragged/ threw Wolverine across the snow. The huge blond headed monstrous form of Sabretooth loomed upon Wolverine and came in to deliver the final blow as he felt a stinging sensation in his back. Sabretooth paid no attention to the feeling until he was tossed across the snow by a humongous explosion that resounded over the icy wasteland. Sabretooth sniffed the air around him for his attacker and he was drawn towards the sight of a young girl with silky brown hair and bright blue eyes holding a sleek gore covered grenade launcher. Sabretooth looked beyond the girl to see another young man in a parka, his bright orange hair hung over the sides of his face, supporting the frame of a brown headed man with spiky hair clutching the wound at his side. Beyond the two men he spotted another woman with brown hair holding a shotgun at her side while she talked to someone on a radio.

"Claire finish this guy off so we can get out of here," screamed Jill over the harsh wind that stung at their cheeks and eyes. 

"He's not human Jill, he won't stay down, The wounds keep healing as soon as I make them," said Claire hurriedly as she reloaded her grenade launcher with acid rounds instead of the standard and fired repeatedly as Leon joined the fray spraying the huge monster in front of them. Claire glanced over at Leon and couldn't help herself as a shiver ran through her body as she thought how many times Leon and she had been in situations such as this and how he selflessly threw his body into the fray to save her and those she cares about. She was pulled back to reality as the creature roared and laughed at them with disdain.

"Pitiful little people! Don't you understand who your dealing with! I'm Sabretooth! I don't know where you know Logan from but he should of told you not to try and save him! Now you'll all die, and I'll bathe this white snow with your fucking blood!"

Sabretooth started toward the four people in front of him, the smell of the blood and decayed flesh that emanated from the four wannabe heroes enthralled him almost to the point of an orgasm of violence and death. His senses were clouded by the shroud of violence that emerged from within him. As Sabretooth tore toward the pitiful little humans the ground began to shake and a huge black trench coat burst through the snow. Sabretooth took in the decayed scent of the new foe as he was sent flying by a huge yellow fist. Sabretooth looked up at the soulless white eye of his new enemy and the large stitch down the right side of the face. The never ending, permanent grin plastered onto the face makes Sabretooth actually cringe as he looked into the face of death itself. As Sabretooth took in the new threat as his eyes landed on the huge rocket launcher strapped to his foes' left arm. The huge yellow creature pumped his left arm and a deathly click ricocheted in Sabretooth's ears as he stared into the cold steel barrel of the rocket launcher. 

Jill stared in fear as blood flew everywhere from the upper body of the monstrous creature they faced not a minute before. 

"S.T.A.R.S." The massive form of Nemesis lumbered towards the four objects meant for destruction by his superiors.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here guys! Barry and Carlos are on the way," screamed Jill to her friends as they ran for their lives to the rendezvous site with the chopper. Jill glanced back and her heart jumped in her chest as she saw Nemesis slap Leon and Chris across the ice and heave Claire over its head and broke her ribs with one solid punch to the stomach. Claire slumped over in the snow. Nemesis looked toward Jill and muttered the words that have haunted her ever since that last night when Racoon City was more than a barren wasteland. The sound of Nemesis reloading his rocket launcher gave her another burst of energy as she stopped her forward momentum and flipped to the side seconds before a white streak went by and lit the snow a fiery red. Jill dashed toward Nemesis and rolled in between the huge creatures legs. Jill pulled at the pin of the grenade at her waist and shoved it into the pocket of the monster's trench coat. Jill made a mad dash toward the body of Claire and drug her out of the blast range toward the bodies of Leon and Chris. She saw that ugly grin and that blank eye and felt her soul being tugged at by Umbrella's sick creation. 

"Die you piece of shit! Die! Go back to hell," screamed Jill, her voice breaking and eyes filling up with tears. 

  
  


Nemesis turned toward Jill as a huge explosion overtook him and he was covered in flames. Jill stared as the monster took one more step and fell to the ground. Jill looked over at Chris and burst into tears at the sight of his heaving chest. 

"Don't die Chris! Dammit don't die on me I love you Chris! Don't die!" Jill gathered her love in her arms and sobbed against his chest. 

"I love you too Jill, I love you too," mutters Chris, barely audible.

Jill grabbed Chris even tighter as to keep his soul from leaving his body. Jill heard the beating of the helicopters blades as it descended on the snow and Carlos jumped out of the hatch the wind picking up and beating at his parka and whipping his light brown hair across his face. Carlos helped Jill drag their barely breathing friends onto the chopper as a earth shattering roar went out through the air and the form of Nemesis arose from the snow, tentacles flailing everywhere. Nemesis reached toward the chopper and began to walk slowly toward its prey.

Wolverine looked up at the monster and leapt upon its back and began to pummel it in the back of its neck with his claws. The fire still burning on the monster scorched Wolverine as he tried to buy time for the people who saved him from Sabretooth. The thick purple tentacles protruding from the monsters back try to grab a hold of Wolverine but he grabbed the monsters neck and flipped himself over so he stood face to face with the yellow skinned giant. 

"Get out of here girl! I'll handle this big lug," hollered Wolverine.

"Come with us," replied Jill over the roar of the choppers blades. 

  
  


Wolverine glanced over his shoulder at Jill, then back at the thing in front of him. The thick fire laden tentacles flit toward him and he quickly severed them with his bony claws, leaving purple blood spurting from them. Wolverine took one more glance at Jill and the chopper and made a run for it. He leapt into the air and clutched onto Carlos' extended hand as the chopper took to the sky and disappeared into the clouds with Barry at the helm.

As the helicopter took off Sabretooth climbed to his feet, the last of his skin closing up the big wound over the side of his face. "Damn runt! I'll get you one of these days, its just a matter of time!"


End file.
